1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and methods of controlling the same, and for example, to an electronic device capable of varying reading timings of image signals generated by a plurality of imaging sensors, and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device may process an image obtained through an imaging sensor. Also, recently, mobile electronic devices have reached a functionality convergence stage and are capable of performing functions of other devices. An electronic device may provide a photographing function by including an image sensor, in addition to a phone call function and message transmitting and receiving functions.
The imaging sensor may perform a function of converting a received optical signal to an electrical signal through pixels. The pixels may be arranged in a pixel array having a set color pattern. For example, pixels of the imaging sensor may be red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels, wherein the R, G, and B pixels may be arranged in a pixel array of a set color pattern. Also, the pixels may be arranged in a pixel array of a color and brightness pattern. For example, the pixels of the imaging sensor may be R, G, B, and white (W) pixels, wherein the R, G, B, and W pixels may be arranged in a pixel array of a set pattern.
At least one imaging sensor may be provided in an electronic device. The electronic device may provide one image by composing images captured by two or more imaging sensors.
However, when photographing is performed using a plurality of imaging sensors, hardware of the electronic device is increased if a temporary memory or a processing circuit is used based on an amount of data read from each of the plurality of imaging sensors, which is respectively stored or processed by the temporary memory or processing circuit, and thus overall expenses are increased.